Forgotten World
'Forgotten World', often referred to as 'FGW ' is the name of the dungeons present in Silkroad Online. It contains various monsters and bosses, has additional quests and quest rewards and is the only place where talismen can be found. Forgotten World dungeons are instances, meaning each player will get his own personal dungeon. Accessability Obtaining Dimension Holes Forgotten World dungeons can be accessed by any player between level 35 and 110. To visit a dungeon, you have to collect a Dimension Hole. These can be found when killing envies which spawn after killing a Dimension Pillar. Note that Dimension Holes have different levels and can only be used if you have the corresponding level. The item will be automatically removed from your inventory after 24 hours. Dimension Hole.jpg|A Dimension Pillar Envies near Dimension Hole.jpg|Envies spawn after killing it Dimension Holes on the ground.jpg|Envies drop Dimension Holes Forgotten World confirmation dialog.jpg|Right-click the item and click 'Yes' when prompted 6.jpg|A Dimension Hole will spawn near you 7.jpg|You can now teleport into the Forgotten World dungeon Using them yourself After obtainining a Dimension Hole, you need to visit any town in order to spawn it. This can be done by right-clicking the item in your inventory and then confirming the dialog. A clickable teleporter which only you can see will spawn near you. By talking to it, you can teleport into the dungeon. Assisting others You can also get teleported into a Forgotten World dungeon. This requires the party-leader to teleport into the dungeon by using a dimension hole himself. All other players can (if they have the right level) be teleported into the same dungeon instance from the party master with the help of a Pillar of Party Member Recall. It is always possible to get teleported into the instance of another player. Time limits After spawning a Dimension Hole, you can not spawn another Dimension Hole within 30 minutes. A timer of two hours will be started upon creation of the dungeon. Within this time, the boss monster must be killed or else the dungeon will vanish resulting in you getting teleported back into your ressurrection place. When entering any dungeon, the re-entry time will begin which lasts for three hours and prevents you from entering other dungeons. The waiting time can be bypassed by using a Forgotten World re-entry ticket purchasable in the Item-Mall. Dimension pillars will not despawn if you teleport into town, they will however despawn after 15 minutes if you don't teleport back into the dungeon. Difficulty Dimension Holes can be found in four difficulties, ranging from one (easiest) to four (hardest). Each difficulty contains different type of monsters and different limits of maximum party-members. Grade 3 and 4 are only available above level 70, so any envies below level 71 will not yield any Dimension Holes higher than grade 2. The damage and HP of unique-monsters do not change with the difficulty. Structure The Forgotten World dungeons all work with the same scheme. In order to get to the next area, one needs to defeat all monsters in the previous segment of the dungeon. Blocked areas will automatically open after clearing out a whole area. Camp After killing all previous monsters, an envy will spawn in the camp. Killing the envy will result in many monsters spawning in the camp at once. Camps contain normal monsters and mini-bosses. Some camps have Dungeon Exits and/or Pillars of Party Member Recall. Clearing out some camps will make a 'Gap of Dimensions' spawn at the start of the dungeon. This is useful for players who have to re-enter the dungeon and want to move to distant camps without walking. Boss camp The boss camp is always the last camp of the dungeon. After clearing all previous areas, the boss-monster will spawn. Treasure Box room This room contains monsters and a treasure box. The treasure box doesn't need to be defeated in order to get to the next areas. Clearing out some camps will make a 'Gap of Dimensions' spawn. This is useful if players have to re-enter the dungeon and want to move to distant camps without moving. Quests Each Forgotten World has various quests (also varying from level) for the player to finish. There are different types of quests available. Collection quest This requires the player to collect all eight talismen and register them into the collection book. The quest reward is a sealed weapon with no pluses, blues and low values. This quest can only be done once per Forgotten World per character. One-time quest series Each level-range has a one-time quest series of about seven quests. The series normally takes the longest to finish, but gives the biggest experience rewards. Some quests also give sealed items as a reward. Daily quest These kind of quests can be done once every 24 hours. They only require little tasks to be done and can usually be done in one or two sessions. There are multiple daily-quests available at once and they give only little experience. Daily quests are either collection quest items or killing monsters. Items There is a range of items, which can only be found in the Forgotten World. Talismen Talismen are dropped by Treasure Boxes and the boss monster. They are needed to finish the collection quests. Talismen are sellable. Faded Beads Faded Beads are items dropped by Treasure Boxes, mini-bosses and the boss monster. Upon use, they give a random number of Skillpoints between 200 and 20,000. Faded Beads are sellable, too. Rare items On very rare occassions, one of the following items can be dropped by Ghost Sereness, the boss monster of the level 101 to level 110 dungeon: *Degree 11 Seal of Nova B Fight weapon *Degree 11 Seal of Nova A Protection shield *Degree 11 Seal of Nova B Guard shield Levels Each Forgotten World dungeon is available for different levels. Some dungeons are split into multiple level-ranges. Tips *Leave the camps quickly after killing the envy, many monsters will spawn. *Your berserker gage gets refilled after each Unique you kill. *Don't use talismen directly after you found them. Try to collect all before registering them in your Collection Book. *Carry the talismen you already have into the Forgotten World. It raises the chances of obtaining a new one. *You can always leave the dungeon to refill and repair your inventory, but don't forget to go back into the dungeon within 15 minutes or else the Dimension Hole will vanish. *If you leave the dungeon in any way while attacking the boss-unique, ALL earned experience will be lost. This means a boss-unique with only 10% HP left will only give you 10% of it's original experience and skill points. *Use an Instant ressurrection scroll if you don't want to lose the experience of the boss monster. Category:Location